The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for providing location based services. In particular, the disclosure relates to determining devices and/or services that can be provided by the devices according to an identified location.
A user may be at a particular location and may want to know what devices and services offered by the devices are available in the particular location. For example, a person attending a baseball game may want to know what devices (e.g., vending machines, cameras, billboards, etc.) are in the baseball stadium or nearby their seat. For example, a user may want to know what vending machine is nearby that offers beverages and snacks for purchase and the types of beverages and snacks available.
However, in order for a user to determine what machines are in a particular location (e.g., baseball stadium), the user may have to look at a map of the stadium or may have to ask someone familiar with the stadium to determine what devices and services offered by the devices are available in the stadium. Further, even if a location of a device can be identified, the particular services offered by the devices may not be immediately known to the user until they arrive at the device.